Bubble Tea
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan kakak beradik yang lama terpisah kemudian disatukan kembali saat dewasa? Dan mereka ternyata menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain, namun Len yang menyadari bahwa Rin adalah Rinnie-adiknya- ingin menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.


Halo! Ini adalah fict pertama ku, setelah membaca sebuah fict yang direkomendasikan oleh PiscesAquamarine12 yang berjudul Unlucky x Lucky, saya jadi pengen juga membuat fict. Oh ya, fict ini didedikasikan untuk **PiscesAquamarine12** dan **Kurotori Rei** yang telah mendukungku(_mereka yang pengen juga sih, cih._ *dibunuh)

Oke, langsung saja ya. Maaf kalo terlalu pendek, tugasku masih sangat banyak yang harus diselesaikan. Melelahkan, huft.. Nanti kalau kalian suka, dan reviewnya banyak, aku akan membuat fict lagi(kalau tidak sibuk)^u^ Ta-da~~ Jangan lupa review ya!

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad**

**Rated : T+**

Rin : *minum bubble tea*

Rayu : *rebut bubble tea Rin*

Rin : *nangis*

Rayu : *balikin bubble tea*

Len : Rayu nakal!

Rin : *minum bubble tea*

Rayu : *alihin pembicaraan* udah, langsung disclaimer yoo!

Rin and Len : Jangan lupa review! *bow*

**Disclaimer **

**Terima kasih Tuhan telah menciptakan para pendiri Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., AH Software, Crypton Future Media, dll yang telah menciptakan Vocaloid.**

_**[Point Of View : Rayu-chan]**_

Gadis itu terus menyeruput Bubble Tea rasa jeruk yang ia beli tadi. Nikmat. Rin Kagamine namanya, biasanya ia dipanggil Rin.

"Bubble Tea nya satu. Rasa pisang!" Ada suara laki-laki yang tidak asing di telinga Rin.

'Lelaki itu..'

"Aw, maaf." Lelaki berambut blonde itu menabrak Rin sehingga menumpahkan sebagian Bubble Teanya.

"Bu-bubble tea!" Rin berteriak histeris. "Kau... tidak bisa dimaafkan! Bubble tea ku yang berharga! Uwaaa mamaaa!"

"Hey, jangan berisik! Aku akan membelikan mu bubble tea baru, tunggu disini!" Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Len itu pergi membeli bubble tea.

"Ini untukmu." Len menyerahkan segelas bubble tea rasa pisang untuk Rin.

"Tapi.. aku tidak suka rasa pisang." Rin menerima dengan berat hati. "Tapi tidak apa, terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Len." Jawab Len singkat.

"Ohh.." Rin masih terus menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Kalau namamu, siapa?" Len berbalik tanya. Rin hanya melirik Len lalu menjawab, "Rin."

"Hey, Len?" Rin menyapa Len. Len membalikan badannya dan ternyata ia melihat Rin.

"Hei!" Len tampak senang. Ia duduk disamping Rin yang sedang meminum bubble tea rasa jeruknya itu.

"Kau suka sekali dengan bubble tea, ya?" Tanya Len memandangi Rin. Tapi Rin tidak menatap mata Len karena ia sedang sibuk dengan bubble tea nya. Akhirnya Rin menatap mata Len dan menjawab, "Hmm, ya. Aku sangat menyukai bubble tea! Menurutku, rasanya lucu!" Mata mereka saling bertatap. Warna mata mereka sama, biru shappire.

'Mata itu.. kenapa sangat mirip denganku..' nampaknya Len menyadari sesuatu hal.

"Hey, kenapa kau bengong?" Rin melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya didepan muka Len dengan wajah innocence nya.

"Ah-ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Len gelagapan.

"Ohh, syukurlah." Rin berkata sambil mengelus dadanya. Len yang melihat itu merasa teringat dengan seorang sosok bayangan pada masa kecilnya. Masa kecil Len begitu kelam, ia harus dipisahkan dari adik perempuan yang benar-benar dicintainya. Adik perempuannya bernama, Kagamine Rinnie. Rinnie suka sekali melakukan sebuah kebiasaan yaitu mengelus dadanya(no otak pervert okay!) Jika ia tersedak, atau merasa tidak enak, ia akan mengelus dadanya(dada daerah jantung loh, jangan pikiran pervert kek!)

Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai..

"Kau mau bubble tea lagi? Biar ku belikan!" Tawar Len dengan sejumlah uang yen ditangannya.

"Aku mau, kali ini rasa blueberry!" Pinta Rin dengan raut yang manis sekali.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin yang blueberry." Len bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ingin lagi? Bukankah bubble tea rasa pisangmu belum habis?" Tanya Rin bingung sambil memandangi gelas plastik berisi bubble tea pisang milik Len.

"Tidak, kalau kau mau, habiskan saja!" Tawar Rin. Sebenarnya Rin sedikit menyukai rasa pisang semenjak kejadian itu. Apalagi jika bubble tea itu ditambah rasa susu.

"Apakah ada susu kental manis nya?" Tanya Rin ragu kepada Len yang sedang membeli bubble tea blueberry untuk mereka.

"Ada! Aku kan juga suka bubble tea yang menggunakan susu kental manis." Jawab Len acuh.

Rin merasa ragu. Sebenarnya Rin ingin menggunakan sedotan lain, tapi apa boleh buat, gelas bubble tea nya tadi sudah masuk kedalam tong sampah. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Rin mengambil kembali dari tong sampah hanya karena gengsi? Rin mengambil gelas bubble tea bekas Len perlahan dan ia memasukan sedotan kedalam mulutnya yang mungil lalu menyeruput cairan bubble tea itu dan...

"Mm! Rasa nya enak! Leeeennnn!" Rin berteriak sehingga orang-orang didalam mall itu melirik kearahnya. Len hanya diam seolah ia tidak mendengar teriakan Rin.

'Sialan kau Len' umpat Rin dalam hati.

**(Rayu : MEREKA KISSU TIDAK LANGSUNG!)**

"Bagaimana? Enak kan rasa pisang!" Len kembali dengan dua buah gelas bubble tea rasa blueberry ditangannya. Rin hanya diam karena masih kesal dengan perlakukan Len tadi.

"Heiii, kau masih marah ya? Ah, yasudah, tidak akan kubagi kau bubble tea ini!" Ancam Len.

"Eeeehhh, jangan LEENNN!" Rin menyambar bubble tea yang ada ditangan Len hingga mereka berdua terjatuh karena ketidak seimbangan kursi kayu bodoh itu. Mereka duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang yang muat untuk beberapa orang. Oleh karena itu, tubuh Rin terjatuh diatas tubuh Len yang sedang memegang bubble tea. Tangan mereka bersatu. Nafas mereka berpacu tidak teratur. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain.

"Ma-maaf." Rin bangkit duluan dari tubuh Len sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Bantu aku bangun!" Perintah Len sambil menarik tubuh Rin. Karena Rin yang tidak sigap, ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Len lagi karena tubuh Len yang berat dan ia tidak melakukan persiapan apapun untuk menahan tubuhnya. Rin kaget dan reflek ia menutup matanya. Setelah merasa semua baik-baik saja, Rin membuka matanya dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Len.

'Mata Rin..' Len mengelus pipi Rin, tangan Len menjalar naik keatas dan mencoba memegang mata Rin. Rin menutup matanya dan merasakan tangan Len.

**3**

Rin mulai terpikirkan sesuatu..

**2**

Rin mencoba membuka matanya..

**1**

Rin berhasil membuka matanya..

Rin secepat kilat bangkit dari tubuh Len dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Teriakannya itu melebihi bunyi dentuman bom atom di Nagasaki dan Hiroshima, "LEEENNNNNN-KUUUUNNNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN WAJAHKU?!"

Len berusaha melindungi gendang telinganya agar tidak pecah.

"Ma-maaf, aku... aku.. aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak seperti laki-laki pervert diluar sana!" Len mencoba menjelaskan. Nafas Rin mulai teratur.

'Kenapa tadi aku menutup mata?' batin Rin bingung. 'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku dekat dengan Len. Apa.. apa aku jatuh cinta? Ah tidak mungkin!' Rin menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau.. kenapa?" Len takut untuk bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Rin nampaknya mulai stabil.

"Maaf soal tadi.. Ini bubble tea mu.." Len merasa bersalah dan ia menyerahkan bubble tea itu untuk Rin.

"Ti-tidak apa, salah ku juga.. Maaf sudah memarahi mu." Rin menerima bubble tea itu.

"Sudah, tidak usah merasa bersalah. Lebih baik kita jalan jalan untuk menstabilkan pikiran. Apa kau mau menonton film denganku, Rinnie?" Tawar Len.

"Rinnie? Aku Rin!" Rin kebingungan. Entah kenapa Len menyebut Rin dengan sebutan Rinnie.

"Ma.. maaf, iya maksudku Rin." Len mencoba menjelaskan. Mereka akhirnya menonton bioskop berdua sambil menikmati bubble tea. Rin mencoba memberanikan diri menonton film horor.

"Aku takut Len!" Kata Rin saat mereka sedang mengantri tiket.

"Tidak usah takut, hantunya kan gak bakal keluar Rinnie~" Len mencoba menghibur. Namun nampaknya ia salah menyebutkan nama lagi. Menyadari kesalahannya, ia segera memperbaikinya, "Maksudku, Rin." Adik Len yang bernama Rinnie juga penakut. Saat mereka kecil, seminggu sekali mereka menonton film dibioskop yang dekat rumah. Jika Rinnie takut, Len selalu menghibur Rinnie dengan kalimat itu. Kehidupan mereka nampaknya sangat bahagia. Saat sekolah, Len selalu membonceng Rinnie kecil naik sepeda. Mereka sudah mengalami suka dan duka bersama. Sepeda mereka pernah terjatuh dan masuk ke got. Lutut mereka luka tetapi mereka masih dapat tertawa bersama. Kebahagiaan itu sirna, ketika Rinnie diculik dan dibawa ke panti asuhan. Ditengah perjalanan, mobil yang membawa Rinnie kecelakaan sehingga Rinnie mengalami lupa ingatan sebagian. Maksudnya, sebagian memori Rinnie tentang hal-hal penting akan terhapus. Len adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu. Len sengaja mengempeskan ban mobil mereka agar tidak membawa Rinnie pergi.

Para petugas tewas ditempat. Akibatnya, Rinnie ditemukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang belum mempunyai anak. Mereka merawat Rinnie seperti anak mereka sendiri. Tetapi, karena pasangan suami istri itu tidak mengetahui siapa nama Rinnie sebenarnya, ia diberi nama Rin. Hanya Rin. Tidak ada nama depan karena orang tua angkatnya bingung ingin memberinya nama apa. Saat Rinnie beranjak dewasa, orang tua angkat ini memberi tahu Rinnie bahwa mereka bukanlah orang tua kandung Rinnie. Tetapi, Rinnie masih dapat menerima mereka dengan baik. Lebih baik kebenaran itu diketahui diawal bukan?

"Sebenarnya, siapa namamu?" Tanya orang tua angkat Rinnie.

"Rin." Jawab Rinnie singkat.

"Bukan nama yang diberikan oleh kami, tapi nama mu sebelum ditemukan oleh kami. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

"Aku.. aku tidak ingat apa-apa.. aku hanya ingat bahwa kalian adalah orang tuaku dan namaku adalah Rin.."

"A.. Apa kau lupa ingatan karena kecelakaan itu?"

"Kecelakaan apa? Memangnya aku pernah kecelakaan?"

"Kecelakaan mobil 10 tahun silam, tepatnya kau berumur 6 tahun"

"Entahlah ibu, aku tidak pernah ingat apa apa.. Mungkin aku memang lupa ingatan.. Aku tidak pernah ingat apa yang terjadi denganku 10 tahun silam.."

Rinnie memang lupa ingatan, tapi sikap sikapnya selama ini dikenal betul oleh kakak laki lakinya, Len Kagamine. Ingatan Rinnie memang berubah, namun sikap nya tidak. Karena itulah, Len masih ingat betul semua kenangan dan kebiasaan Rinnie selama 6 tahun bersamanya.

"Tuan?" Tanya penjaga loket untuk ketiga kalinya.

"LENNNN!" Rin berteriak. Teriakan Rin memang ampuh membuat Len tersadar dari segala lamunannya.

"Ya yaaaa ada apa RIINNNIIIEEE?" Len kaget.

"Rinnie itu siapa sih? Kau kan lagi berjalan jalan denganku, bukan dengan Rinnie.." Rin sedih.

"Maaf.. ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Len dengan semangat.

"Yasudah, kau tidak ingin beli pop corn? Biar aku yang traktir!" Tawar Rin senang.

'Apa dia benar benar Rinnie?'

"Oke, sama minuman boleh?" Rayu Len.

"Kau ini, lihat tanganmu!" Rin menyuruh Len melihat tangannya yang menggengam bubble tea.

"Hehee." Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Len terkekeh.

"Pop corn 2, large." Pesan Rin.

"Kau baik sekali ingin membeli yang large untukku." Len lagi-lagi merayu Rin.

"AH APA SIH LEN." Rin blushing.

"Heii, jangan blushing begitu~"

'Kalau benar dia Rinnie, aku tidak boleh merayunya.. Itu berarti ia adalah adikku..'

"Ma-maaf."

"Kau kenapa, Len?" Rin nampak bingung.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah." Rin mengambil pop corn pesanannya, "Ayo masuk."

"Aku tidak seharusnya seperti itu."

"Seperti apa? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Rin masuk dan duduk di baris depan. Disampingnya ada Len.

"Jika kau adikku, tidak seharusnya aku begitu tadi." Len tertunduk.

"HEI! BICARA APA KAU INI? DEMI TUHAN, AKU BUKAN ADIKMU! KENAPA KAU INI?" Rin nampaknya kesal kalau Len berbicara seperti ini.

"Maaf.. Jika boleh aku bercerita. Aku punya seorang adik bernama Rinnie, dia itu mirip sekali sepertimu. Aku takut jika benar kau adalah adikku."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu, Len!" Tukas Rin marah. Bulir bulir bening keluar dari mata biru shappire milik Rin.

"Aku minta maaf, Rin. Maaf telah membuatmu sedih." Len menyesal dan menghapus air mata Rin dengan kedua tangannya. "Dengar ya, Rin-chan.. Kebahagiaanmu, kebahagiaanku juga. Kesedihanmu, kesedihanku juga." Rin menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Ia menggengam erat kedua tangan Len. "Aku percaya padamu, Len."

**To Be Continue..**

**Gimana tanggapan readers? xD **

**Review review jangan lupa~~~!**

Len : *nangis* JANGAN BIKIN RIN JADI ADIKKU DONG!

Rin : Iya nih author!

Rayu : Maaf, maaf. Tunggu para readers review aja yoo~ Sayonara! Ditunggu part 2 nya!

Len : *ngambek*

Rayu : Len jangan ngambek lagi..

Rin : Author pliss jangaaannnn...

***piip***


End file.
